Dark Stone
The Dark Stone (or Jewel of the DarkLady of the Lake (script)) is powerful magic jewel in Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders. It is dangerous, unpredictable and erratic, similar in this to a Heart Stone but holding dark and evil powers, like a more powerful opposite of the Sun Stone. The first season's episode "Revenge of the Dark Stone" was named after it, as were the Russian titles of the first two episodes ("Дикий камень" - "Wild Stone"). ]] The Dark Stone is a four-pronged purple crystal that can change its shape. Through most of the series, it is being wielded by the antagonist Lady Kale, having been formerly belonged to the evil great ancient wizard Morgana — who had originally named it the Dark Jewel 'and specifically tuned it as a weapon against Merlin. Kale now uses the Dark Stone after bonding with her dweasels, Rufus and Twig. If she tunes enough power of the Crown Jewels or the Wizard Jewels to her jewel, Kale might be able to forever take control of all magic in Avalon and rule it forever. ''"Gwenevere! Feel the power of the Dark Stone!" In Kale's hands As the series begins, the wicked Lady Kale tracks down the Dark Stone in a Travel Trees portal and tunes it, boding it to herself. She also gets her own Jewel Armor that does not need an invocation for a transformation, and it becomes her default costume from then on. She can now forcibly enter and ride the Wild Magic tunnels. and the Dark Stone wielding Kale in "Jewel Quest, Part I"]] Like Tamara's Heart Stone, the Dark Stone is a wild jewel that controls the wild magic in strange and bizarre ways, depending on the individual each crystal is tuned to. Wild jewels fundamentally allow communication with all magical animals and can turn them towards either good (as in Tamara's case) or evil (as Kale even almost succeeds with Sunstar, before being thwarted by Merlin himself). Early on, Kale bonds with her dweasel stooges, Rufus and Twig, who get the Dark Stone themed collars. in "Spirit of Avalon"|220x220px]] The jewel's evil magic allows Kale to use it to warp the good magic of Avalon to darkness, shoot deadly and destructive energy blasts, fire energy beams (also in whip and net styles), speak to her dweasel minions at distances, twist the form and shapes of things, pull and lift objects (and even people), mind control others, turn creatures into her slaves, capture her enemies into magical sphere traps, and project her image and voice to the others through magical bubbles. One notable ability is create monstrous thorn trees that Kale that controls by her will to attack these trying to reach her castle in the aptly-named Thornwoods. File:Dark Stone discovery.png |Lady Kale finding the Dark Stone File:Dark Stone power.png |Its dark power is unleashed File:Kale bubble.png |Kale in a bubble projection File:Dark Stone 1-0.png File:Dark Stone 3.png File:Dark Stone 2-0.png In the first season in the air in "Song of the Rainbow"]] in "Full Circle"]] Lady Kale uses the Dark Stone to trap Merlin into a magic bubble and banish him into the Wild Magic. Initially, Kale has trouble controlling the Dark Stone in her fight against the Jewel Riders, especially at its full power (as seen most when she wrecks her own Castle Thornwoods while trying to destroy Merlin in "Jewel Quest, Part II"). * In "The Faery Princess", after Lady Kale arrives in Faeryland where the magic works differently, she calls it the '''Shark Stone that projects a giant glowing shark head to attack the Jewel Riders. It misses chomping Fallon by an inch because Windy has flown up and knocked Kale's aside just enough to save Fallon. * In "Home Sweet Heart Stone", Kale uses the Dark Stone to create and play a series of magical instruments to summon Kit and then to compete with Tamara's Heart Stone in a magic music battle which she wins. * During the first season finale, Kale uses the Dark Stone to manipulate the various Enchanted Jewels found in the storage of magic jewels withing the Crystal Palace and creates the "anti-magic" device. At the end of "Full Circle", after Kale falls into Merlin's trap, she is turned into "fairy dust" and sent into the Wild Magic together with the Dark Stone. Dark Stone map.png |The Dark Jewel symbol shown on a map leading to Morgana's lair Kale Keep.png |Kale with her Dark Stone after using it to enter the Jewel Keep Dark Stone portal.png |The Dark Jewel shaped Wild Magic portal in the Jungle In the second season It is revealed that the jewel had originally belonged to the dark enchantress Morgana, created by a thousand years ago specifically to let her defeat Merlin. After Lady Kale has been destroyed at the end of the show's first season, the Dark Stone returned to Morgana's lair, now within the Wild Magic. There, the Dark Stone summons the energies of both Morgana and then Kale and bring them both back to their physical forms. Kale pulls the jewel from Morgana's grasp in the air and they have a short magical tug-of-war to determine the current owner of the Dark Stone. It turns out to be Kale, and so Morgana is grudgingly forced to work with her as she still cannot leave the Wild Magic alone. "]] During the second season, Lady Kale's use of Dark Stone gets a lot of extra power from Morgana. The two evil women also use the jewel to communicate with each other like a mobile phone for Kale (complete with a ring tone). Morgana's image can also emerge from it and aid Kale and the Dark Stone with her own magic. * In "Morgana", Kale then uses Morgana's extra power to create a great magic hammer to blast open the gate to the Hall of Wizards, and when she gets captured, the summoned Morgana sends a powerful blast through the Dark Stone that frees Kale and traps the Jewel Riders. * In "Fashion Fever", Kale uses the Dark Stone to create an enchanted dress for Gwenevere, to copy the Jewel Keep's Wild Magic radar map, and to create a sword to duel Drake. File:Dark Stone hammer.png File:Dark Stone Morgana.png File:Dark Stone sword.png In Gwenevere's hands being corrupted by Kale through the Dark Stone in "Dreamfields"]] In "Dreamfields", Lady Kale and her good niece Princess Gwenevere briefly swap their Dark Stone and Gwen's Sun Stone in dream orchestrated by Kale. It then corrupts Gwenevere, until Gwen's friends arrive get her out of her nightmare. Eventually, the heroes manage to eliminate Lady Kale during the season two finale. When Archie realizes Morgana forgot the now-free Dark Stone and leaves it behind after stealing the Jewel Box, it is then taken by Gwen's beloved Ian for safekeeping as it still contains strong magic. Later, in "The Last Dance", Gwen, aided by her friends, uses the Dark Stone (which disappears in a bright flash) to power up her own Sun Stone. With it she creates the all-powerful One Jewel for Merlin, who uses it against Morgana to erase her (and several of the evil wizards' ghosts) from existence. Gwen Kale Dark Stone.png File:Gwen pick.png Gwen Dark Stone.png Behind the scenes ) in a "Wizard's Peak" production sketch]] As Morgana did not exist in the early versions of the show, the Dark Stone has been an unstable "wild crystal" jewel, never having been tuned before and unconnected to Morgana, and in the Princess Guinevere & Her Jewel Adventures storyboard Kale calls it just the "Wild Stone".Princess Guinevere and her Jewel Adventures storyboard It was described in the Enchanted Jewel Riders show bible as a "shimmering purple, jagged, rough hewn crystal"Show Bible that would use a dark purple power and be worn around Kale's neck on her breasts.Song of the Rainbow (script) (In the Enchanted Camelot ''version of draft scripts, the Dark Stone's power was actually green-colored.) Kale originally was to find it in a magical pool surrounded by crystalline trees and foliage, and tune the magic to herself by grabbing it away from an image of Merlin in the water. Gwen explains that Kale could bond it with her because it has been never properly tuned to good by Merlin.Jewel Quest script (Enchanted Quest) In the original script of "Lady of the Lake", Kale is actually defeated when her own Dark Stone's magic is reflected back at her by Princess Gwenevere.Lady of the Lake (script) Legacy '']] In ''Avalon: Web of Magic, Kale's magic whip attack with her Dark Stone is similar to Adriane's lasso spell. The Dark Stone also inspired the Black Fire of the Dark Sorceress. See also * "Revenge of the Dark Stone" * Wizard Jewels References Category:Enchanted Jewels Category:Wizard Jewels